Seizoen 22 Week 3
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_3" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie_afl4896_01.jpg Familie_afl4896_02.jpg Familie_afl4896_03.jpg Familie_afl4897_02.jpg Familie_afl4897_01.jpg familie 4898 01.png familie 4898 02.png familie 4898 03.png familie 4898 04.png familie 4898 05.png familie 4898 08.png familie 4898 06.png familie 4898 07.png familie 4899 01.png familie 4899 08.png familie 4899 02.png familie 4899 03.png familie 4899 05.png familie 4899 04.png familie 4899 06.png familie 4899 07.png familie 4900 01.png familie 4900 02.png familie 4900 03.png familie 4900 04.png familie 4900 05.png familie 4900 06.png 'Aflevering 11 (#4896) - maandag 10 september 2012' Dokter Paul bespreekt met Maarten het verslag van het cardiologisch onderzoek. Peter vertelt aan Veronique dat hun twee secretaresses hun zinnen hebben gezet op de functie van PR-manager. Hanne weet dat netwerken belangrijk is en ze maakt een afspraak met June om haar schetsen en ontwerpen te tonen. Victor Praet vraagt aan dokter Paul om het dagelijks bestuur van het ziekenhuis over te nemen zolang hij door zijn hernia thuis moet blijven. Veronique legt haar broer haar dilemma voor. 'Aflevering 12 (#4897) - dinsdag 11 september 2012' Gisteren wou Nathalie afgehaald worden van de presentatie met Dirk en vandaag is hij het die hun samenwerking voor bekeken houdt. Marie-Rose waakt er als een echte verpleegster over dat Victor voldoende rust neemt. En in haar ogen is vakliteratuur doornemen ook werken. Evy maakt zich druk wanneer ze ziet dat Steve het meubilair van Mieke gereorganiseerd heeft voor zijn feestje. Hanne is niet meer gemotiveerd om verder te studeren. 'Aflevering 13 (#4898) - woensdag 12 september 2012' Evy meet in het appartement van Mieke en Niko de ravage op van de party die Steve heeft gegeven. Marie-Rose probeert Mathias te overhalen om samen naar de film te gaan en ondertussen onderneemt Veronique de zoveelste poging om Victor te overtuigen voldoende te rusten. Nathalie en Dirk stellen hun belangrijke presentatie voor. Evy toetst haar ideeën voor de PR-opdracht af bij Jana. Hanne trekt haar stoute schoenen aan en ze vraagt aan Veronique of ze als ontwerpster aan de slag kan bij Fashion. 'Aflevering 14 (#4899) - donderdag 13 september 2012' Mieke en Niko keren terug uit Ibiza en het valt hen meteen op dat de zetel uit het appartement is verdwenen. Mathias haalt zijn replica van een Spaans galjoen van de zolder om die samen met Victor af te werken. Evy is niet echt happy dat Nathalie een vrije dag krijgt als compensatie voor de overuren en dus tijd krijgt om aan de PR-opdracht te werken. Bart probeert zijn dochter te motiveren om haar jaar over te doen, maar Hanne blijft koppig volhouden dat ze geen papier nodig heeft om carrière te maken als ontwerpster. 'Aflevering 15 (#4900) - vrijdag 14 september 2012' Nathalie gaat een promoclip maken voor de PR-opdracht en ze polst bij Maarten of hij wil meedoen. Het toeval wil dat Jana het gesprek opvangt en zij licht meteen Evy in. Trudy vertelt tegen Marie-Rose dat Hanne met haar studies wil stoppen en ze hoopt dat haar ex-schoonmoeder tips heeft. Roos betrapt Maarten op een leugen. Nathalie bespreekt met Rita het voorstel van Paul om samen in de loft te investeren. Steve heeft al een nieuwe zetel voor Mieke en Niko gekocht. Mathias deelt zijn passie voor miniatuurschepen met Victor. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen